


First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage

by muse_of_mbaku



Category: Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: F/M, POC Reader Insert, PoC, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Smut, black reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_of_mbaku/pseuds/muse_of_mbaku
Summary: US movie smut about Gabe Wilson and pregnant black!reader





	First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage

Gabe’s laughter boomed out in the darkness of your bedroom. He was on his side, the arc of his body curling around you as he toyed with the strap of your camisole. 

“I mean the book said it was okay. I’ll take it easy on you.”

He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at you. That was all it took to break the ice and bring the smile back your face. He leaned into you, pressing his lips softly against yours before slanting his head to slip the sweetness of his tongue around yours. He shifted closer, the bed creaking slightly beneath the weight of your bodies. Then one hand was cupping your face to hold you in place as the other pressed the strap off your shoulder along with its twin a moment later. The chill of the beach air outside of the window set your skin into a map of shivers that Gabe quickly soothed with the warmth of his mouth. 

He shifted again until you were shadowed beneath him, one hand balanced softly at the apex of your hip and waist. Gabe was gazing down at you with eyes wide with wonder. He seemed fascinated with the changes in your body, the new swell of your breasts and the further rounding of your tummy. The heat and adoration in his stare almost made you look away, but you held fast and kept your eyes locked with his. A hand reached up to cradle his face and Gabe kissed the inside of your palm then moved his lips and tongue down your arm until he was suckling the sensitive skin at your collarbone. 

It seemed as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. You were glad. These moments, sweet and tender, didn’t need to be verbalized. You let him find a home at the meeting of your shoulder and neck for a few more lingering moments before bringing his face to yours. You kissed him softly, almost unsure if you could show him just through the connection of your bodies just how much he meant to you. Just how much you couldn’t wait to continue building a life with him. Gabe met the hesitation of your kiss before he pressed more firmly, blossoming your mouth open to accept what he offered. 

You felt the indentation of his blunt-tipped fingers in your thighs as he lifted one around his waist. You couldn’t stifle a giggle at his fumbling to remove the clothing from the bottom halves of your bodies, the fabric of his boxers tangling around his knees for a moment before he was finally free. He gave a shoulder shrug before returning to the task of kissing you thoroughly enough to take your breath away. You were so lost in the taste of him, funnel cake and the slight bitterness of beer, that you gasped at the slide of his body into yours. Gabe nipped at your neck to divert your attention away from the burn and stretch of your body accommodating to his again. You were grateful for how he’d learned just how to pull pleasure from you. 

The pool of the remaining clothes only increased everything you were feeling. Your camisole bunched around your waist, the t-shirt riding up over Gabe’s stomach and glancing across your nipples, the cold burst of ocean air coming through the windows, all set your skin aflame. Gabe moved slowly above you, his thrusts slow and careful. You could feel his restraint and a part of you wanted him to lose control, but your heart knew he wouldn’t. Instead, you enjoyed the rock of him, the way it synced with the sounds of the waves against the shore until you were crying out his name. 

You heard him mumble beneath his breath about wanting more without stopping the push and pull of his hips. Your nails dug into the smooth skin of his back and he hissed out a curse in both pain and pleasure. You felt his control slip only slightly before he righted himself. Gabe moved a final time, bringing your frames side by side before slipping inside you again. His lips sucked and bit at the nape your neck, his hand curling into your hair to grant him more access to your pulse. The vibration of your body with each stroke brought you closer to another edge. Gabe’s insistent whisper behind you to stay with him only fueled the fire. You could feel his body coiling, curling around you and his grip tightening against your thigh. You stretched an arm back to grip his forearm as he pushed you over the cusp only to follow you a moment later. 

In the darkness, Gabe tucked a strand of hair away from your face before pressing yet another kiss to your lips. There was mischief in his eyes. 

“What?” You were warm, tired, and sated. “You look like trouble right now.” 

He reached over you towards the nightstand. Your eyes fell on the scraps of paper littering the pages. 

“What are those?” 

“Positions to try. We gotta a few more months to make ‘em happen,” he chirped before flipping open to the first page.


End file.
